Talk:Gilgamesh Wulfenbach
I wonder if this article, and others like it, are too complete? If we go beyond a summary into complete play-by-play, do we risk breaking the fansite guidelines? Gil is my favorite character (well, second, after his father. hee.) so I won't complain if we have a long article on him. :D I just don't want the wiki to tread on any toes... -- mnenyver 03:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * I was actually wondering myself, not about the guidelines, but about whether we actually need the article to include a complete recap of everything that's ever happened to him. What does everyone else think? - Acacia Onna Stik 03:45, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :A fair concern. If an article is too long, it's hard to read. An article should capture the essence of the subject, and at the same time, include enough trivia to be interesting and fun. It doesn't have to include everything that's known about the subject -- if it does, why read the comic? But it's probably better to start with too much and pare it down, than with too little and be always wondering why something you care about isn't included. -- that old bearded guy 03:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: All good points. I don't think we do need a complete recap of everything -- just something to educate new readers and a cheatsheet of important points for veterans. All the same, I hate to suggest the author pare down all the work they put into it. (I forgot to look to see who it was...) --mnenyver 03:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I've been struggling with that myself as I've been writing this. I think what I had before *was* too complete, and I think this is better, but maybe it can be trimmed up more. Anyone who feels the know how is welcome to!Evaneyreddeman 16:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I have 'completed' a big rewrite with the goals of (a) reducing length, (b) thoroughly citing everything, and © catching up to current (end of vol 8). Gil needs a Mad page; how do we add one? ::: Simply add to the article. That will generate a box announcing the Mad page, and give a line to create it (and later edit). 01:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::The section labeled 'Story' is still longer than we do for most characters. It could be massively paired down to just a few points. I'd have no objection to some one doing that. --DryBrook 21:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::*Gil doesn't know his mother ::*He met Wooster, Tryggvassen, and the Lamp in Paris. ::*Klaus is training him to rule. ::*He killed Beetle. ::*He discovered Agatha's spark. ::*He proposed to Agatha and is in love with her. ::*Zeetha might have reason to kill him Madboy needs a cut Seems like this comes up every February, judging by reading the posts, so I'm adding my relatively new vote for cleaning up the story bit for Gil's page. IMHO, character pages should be about the basics of the character, with some insights maybe, using quotes/links to the story to back that up. Not just a play-by-play recounting his adventures which, as fans, we should all be conversant with anyway...any non-fans exploring this site rather than read the story first (*gasp* blasphemy!) might start complaining about spoiler alerts and other such nonsense (I'm grabbing my pitchfork and torches now...). CaptMorgan 21:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it takes more than words to bring about change. Hmmm. Wait. This is a wiki. No it does not. :Why not have a go at a revision? To avoid a work in progress look I would suggest coping the page to a sandbox page in your userspace e.g. User:CaptMorgan/GilSandbox then cut it down to size. When you've got it the way you want it invite people here to look. When nobody objects loudly copy it over to the real page. (Then stand back cause they will notice it then.) Go for it. On a wiki deeds and words can be the same thing. --Rej ¤¤? 02:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Where /is/ Gil? It's been quite a while since we've seen Gil. Did he ever turn up in Paris? Or is he ignoring the Dreen's advice? Or what? (answered!) Bkharvey (talk) 03:44, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Gil's mother? The infobox says that Gil's mother is Zeetha's mother. The Q&A at the end of the article says that they have the same father. Does his "Highness" title settle the question? Or, do we know for sure from some other source? The article should be consistent. Bkharvey (talk) 22:13, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Relationship with Trelawney "it is not entirely clear if she is doing this on her own initiative or explicit 'distract Gil' type orders from Albia." She's admitted so to Klaus-in-Gil. And we were told about it by Hadrian. Bkharvey (talk) 18:20, March 21, 2019 (UTC)